Só Escamas e Dentes
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Alfred tinha planejado chegar mais cedo a reunião das nações somente para irritar à Inglaterra, só não esperava encontrar o inglês com sua guitarra compondo uma canção...Haveria algo mais em um dragão do que dentes e escamas?


Eu dedico esta fic a minha imaginação perturbada ;D  
>E as pessoas que tiram um tempo para ler o que ela me faz escrever XD<br>Vlw gente o/

* * *

><p>A reunião das nações dessa vez estava ocorrendo no país da rainha, e todos haviam combinado de se encontrar para mais uma, inútil, reunião entre as personificações mundiais dentro de duas horas.<p>

Estados Unidos vinha irradiante pelo corredor, sim, tinha acordado bem mais cedo do que pretendia por que Tony insistiu em jogar vídeo às 6 da manhã! Tinha tudo para acordar tremendamente irritado, afinal, o que mais irritante do que ser acordado duas horas antes por um alienígena que quer jogar vídeo game deitado na sua cama? Logicamente, nada.

No entanto, está era uma oportunidade perfeita demais para o grande hero desperdiçar!  
>E essa oportunidade se chamava: Irritar Arthur.<p>

Era completamente óbvio que a reunião sendo em sua casa, o inglês iria querer chegar absurdamente cedo para a ela, só para criticar os outros por chegarem atrasados. E yep, Alfred seria um dos mais criticados.

Mas o americano não podia deixar de sorrir só de imaginar a expressão aturdida do europeu a notar que ele, o grandioso hero, sempre tão cruelmente criticado chegará ainda mais cedo que o paranóico pontual!

Ah! A expressão seria hilariante!

E teria tema para discutir com Arthur por pelo menos um mês!

Um plano verdadeiramente brilhante! Of course, era um plano do hero!

No entanto, ao começar a se aproximar da sala, pode ouvir uma voz... E o som de mais alguma coisa... Foi se aproximando mais e mais, até conseguir identificar o que era.

_I don't want, your sweet words  
>(Eu não quero, suas palavras doces)<em>

Canção? Era alguém cantando?  
>Mas lá era o ultimo andar de um hotel reservado exclusivamente para nações... Será que então...<p>

Alfred congelou. Um fantasma? Um fantasma cantor? Por que uma voz vinda de uma sala de reuniões duas horas antes só podia ser de um fantasma! Esta era claramente a explicação mais lógica!

Estava cogitando fortemente a ideia de sair correndo e se deitar sob suas cobertas junto com alguma arma anti-fantasmas...N-não que estivesse com medo mas... Temia pela segurança de Tony! ...I-isso! Claro! Era só por isso... Aquele pobre alienígena com sua tecnologia 1000 anos mais avançada era uma presa fácil para um fantasma cantor...

Foi ai que a voz tornou a soar.

_I don't want, that take my hand  
><em>_( Eu não quero, que pegue minha mão)_

Espera... Não era um fantasma...Conhecia aquela voz...E o som da outra coisa era...Uma guitarra?

Aproximou-se rapidamente da sala para comprovar o que vinha a sua mente, mas sem fazer barulho para não ser notado pelo misterioso cantor.

_Disgusts me, his romantic gestures  
>(Me enoja, seus gestos românticos)<em>

_Disgusts me, how you look at me__  
>(Me enoja, como você olha para mim)<em>

O som era mesmo de uma guitarra, e agora havia sido amplificado, enquanto o cantor encontrava-se sentado na ponta da mesa, com os pés rebeldemente sobre uma cadeira, uma cena de muito contraste se você pensar que era uma sala de reuniões diplomáticas, e o sujeito era ninguém menos do que o país da rainha em pessoa.

A voz era amargurada, um rock seco e frio, o que caia perfeitamente com a melodia e tom da canção, era uma visão única, Alfred nunca virá seu ex-tutor cantar assim.

_The dragon, who destroyed  
>The dream of "happily ever"<br>(O dragão, que destruiu  
>O sonho de "Felizes para sempre)<em>

Cantava alto, podia ouvir cada silaba a perfeição, mesmo observando por um mínimo espaço aberto pela porta da grande sala.

_From a poor, princess imposing.__  
><em>_(De uma pobre, princesa imponente) _

_There's no exits  
>There's no<em> _stairs  
><em>_There's no_ _ports  
><em>_(Não há saídas  
>Não há escadas<br>Não há portas)_

Não percebeu ao certo quando abriu a porta e entrou, como se seu corpo agisse por vontade própria, pois toda a sua atenção se voltava para o homem a sua frente.

_There is only, their scales and teeth ready to kill  
><em>_Yeaaaah!  
><em>_( Há apenas ,as suas escamas e dentes prontos para matar  
>Yeaaah!)<em>

O som da guitarra se tornou mais alto e cortante, como se pudesse romper o ar em dois, envolvendo sua própria respiração, como se a roubasse. Arthur tocava rapído, totalmente concentrado no que fazia para notar certo americano se sentar em uma das cadeiras da gran mesa. Ele era inacreditavelmente habilidoso! E ainda por cima tocava de olhos fechados! Alfred sempre soube que apesar de cavalheiresco e "bom moço", Inglaterra era extremamente hábil nesta área... Embora nunca tivesse chegado a ver pessoalmente.

O tocar infame foi diminuindo, e ele tornou a cantar, agora quase em um sussurro, porém igualmente frio e seco, como se desafiasse algo de dentro de sua própria mente.

_Don't want, useless gifts  
>(Não quero, presentes inúteis)<br>__Don't want to hear "I love you ", at every moment  
>(Não quero ouvir "Eu te amo", a cada instante)<em>

E a voz britânica voltava a aumentar seu tom devagar, o que a cada silaba só dava um ar maior de "rebeldia" a tudo. Alfred observava fixamente, quase como hipnotizado, enquanto mordia inconscientemente seu lábio inferior.

_I dont care, for romantic nonsenses  
>(Eu não ligo, para bobagens românticas)<br>__I loathe, that's what everyone loves  
><em>_Yeaaaaah!_

_(Eu repugno, isso que todos amam  
><em>_Yeaaaah!__)_

Seguidas das últimas palavras em alto tom, Inglaterra em um movimento rápido pulou para o chão, ainda tocando, porém derrubando a cadeira que anteriormente apoiava descaradamente seus sapatos.

Cantava alto, porém pausadamente em cada palavra.

_Because, I'm not  
>Just another<br>(Porque, eu n__ão sou  
><em>_Apenas mais um)_

_I'm no angel  
>Waiting for the blue sky<br>(Eu não sou um anjo  
>Esperando o céu azul)<em>

Em uma ideia, a qual o estadunidense se amaldiçoou de não ter tido antes, sacou o celular e desajeitado começou a filmar a ação do europeu que seguia o som da guitarra em levantes e abaixes da própria cabeça, e dava pequenos saltos.

_As a dragon  
><em>_Only scales and teeth  
><em>_( Como um dragão  
>Somente escamas e dentes)<br>__Don't try to understand  
><em>_(Não tente entender )_

Alfred sentia o ar lhe faltar… Seria esta a sensação de uma fã ao ouvir seu ídolo cantar?  
>N-não que Alfred idolatrasse Inglaterra...Mas... Parecia tanto que o inglês cantava para ele, destinado a ele...Mesmo sem saber que estava ali...<p>

_Don't try to approach  
><em>_(Não tente se aproximar)  
><em>_If you want to survive YEAAAAAH!  
><em>_( Se você quiser sobreviver YEAAAAH!)_

E do topo, o tom da musica voltou a abaixar, a som da guitarra parecia mais "calmo", porém não menos imponente, e Arthur tinha voltado a se recostar na mesa, apoiando os pés agora nas pernas da cadeira derrubada. Sua voz voltou a parecer um sussurro rouco.

_Not going grin like a fool  
><em>_Not going say beautiful things every day  
><em>_Not go__ing be there  
><em>_When start with that nonsenses  
><em>_(Não vou sorrir como bobo  
><em>_Não vou dizer coisas belas todos os dias  
><em>_Não vou estar lá  
><em>_Quando começar com essas bobagens)_

E uma vez mais voz tornou a subir, fazendo o americano sentiu uma vontade enorme de praticamente gritar esta canção que nunca ouvirá antes, junto com o inglês. Mas felizmente para sua gravação, conseguiu se conter.

_I'M NOT LONGER A  
><em>_PASSIONATE IN THE WORLD  
><em>_(EU NÃO SOU MAIS UM  
>APAIXONADO NO MUNDO)<em>

Tornou a baixar, um volume de conversação, como numa luta interna entre o conformismo e a rebeldia, Alfred nem percebeu que a mão que segurava seu celular estava tremendo, e não precisamente pelo tempo que ficará erguida...

_A monster, a dragon, teeth and scales  
><em>_(Um mostro, um dragão, dentes e escamas)  
><em>_What can be done to a creature like that?  
>(O que pode ser feito para uma criatura como essa?)<em>

O britânico cantava cada vez mais baixo, e num tom mais melancólico.

_The dream of "happily ever"  
><em>_(O sonho de "felizes para sempre")  
><em>_From a princess imposing  
>(De uma princesa imponente)<br>__Only teeth and scales  
>(Só dentes e escamas)<em>

Largou a guitarra, e a repousou sobre a mesa, soltando um suspiro cansado, a tempo que o amante de hambúrguer escondia as pressas seu celular com sua _**preciosa**_ gravação no bolso do casaco.

_There's no is nothing about it...  
>that worth the fight?<br>__(Não há nada nisso ..  
><em>_Que vale a pena lutar?)_

- Olha...Eu acho que sim Iggy.

Segurou profundamente a vontade de rir ao ver como o corpo do inglês se tensou por causa de suas palavras.

- Eu gostaria muuuuito de saber o que é há por trás dessas "escamas e dentes"~

Como se suicidar com uma guitarra? Bem, Arthur estava pensado justamente sobre isso nesse exato momento...

Mas...Por que matar a si mesmo, quando você pode...

- MALDITO AMERICANO EMANCIPAAAAAAAADO!

- HEE?

...Matar o maldito que ficou te espiando em um momento privado?

Sim...Talvez Inglaterra tivesse descoberto a forma de matar um imortal, quebrando uma guitarra ao fim do show de uma forma bem...Original...Se não fosse por Alemanha, Espanha, França e Prússia que chegaram à sala nesse justo momento guiado pelos berros não recomendados para nenhuma faixa etária...

E para impedir o ex-pirata de matar sua ex-colonia, foi preciso ser segurado...

Por Alemanha, Espanha, França e Prússia...

Nunca saberiam de onde o inglês retirou tanta vontade assassina, e força.

E Alfred? Apenas se sentou observando a cena ao lado de dois italianos horrorizados, embora teve que levantar sua cadeira antes disso, caída no chão e com marcas de sapato.

Ele ficaria encantado de poder descobrir o que este dragão assassino escondia sob suas escamas e dentes... Tinha certeza de que valia sim a pena lutar por isso...

Só que precisava... De uma BOA armadura para isso.

* * *

><p>E...Fim!<p>

Yay! Que fic estranha XDD""  
>Ah, e sobre o nome da musica...Eu sinto muito =  
>Não adianta tentar procurá-la por ai...Ela não existe =x<br>Ou melhor, existe...A partir de agora =O

Yep, esta letra de canção me veio a mente, junto com a ideia do Iggy a cantando ;D

Tive essa ideia quando ouvia uma canção cantada por **uma mulher** onde tinha apenas **uma bateria...**

Pois é! Eu sou estranha XD

Espero que vocês tenham gostado ;D  
>Merece Reviews? *-*?<p> 


End file.
